After
by pgmypuff101
Summary: Oneshot! Dramione! What happened after the Yule Ball?


_**After**_  
 _ **A/N: I don't own anything except the plot!**_

She sat on the steps of The Great, hiding her face in her hands as her shoulders shook with her sobs. She looked like a princess in her periwinkle blue robes. Her usual bushy mane had been tamed and was on top of her heart shaped face in an elegant bun. The witch's dainty feet were dressed up in a pair of nude coloured flats. A few people milled around The Great Hall's Entrance but no-one dared approach the magnificent beauty-all expect one.

He was leaning against a pillar in the Entrance Hall, his pale, pointy features stretched into an indifferent mask. He quietly assessed the girl-no, woman sitting on the steps with concerned grey eyes, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dress robes. Slowly he pushed himself upright and stepped towards the witch that he had called Mudblood for all these years.

Hermione Granger sat up when someone tapped her one the shoulder only to see a pale hand offering her an embroidered handkerchief.

"Malfoy, if you're here to make fun of me...I'm not in the mood." she sighed.

"Granger," Draco Malfoy murmured gently, his tom=ne devoid of any of the usual malice. "Take it. You need it."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. Never before had the blonde talked to her without insulting her.

"Thanks, Malfoy," she sniffled, graciously accepting the handkerchief.

"Listen, Her-Granger," Malfoy started, sitting down next to her on the steps. " I'm sorry for calling you 'Mudblood' for the past four years. I'm sorry for all the pain and hurt that I may have caused you. I never really hated you...it was all an act! You have to understand that my father would punish me, or my mother, if he ever knew that I was being nice to a Muggleborn. I wanted you to know that I never believed any of that crap. I wanted to talk to you so bad because you looked like the only person who could have an intelligent conversation with me. But-" he laughed bitterly. "-if I did, my father would make sure that my mom would suffer the consequences. And for the record-" he finished, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. " I never really hated you. I've always liked you, Hermione."

He paused and then stood, bowing before the touched and understanding brunette.

"My Lady, would you care to dance?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, Mal-Draco. I would love to." She smiled up at him, rising and taking his offered hand. He drew her out into the courtyard where the fairy lights twinkled. Music trickled out from The Great Hall and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist while she rested hers loosely around his neck. Sighing, she dropped her curly head to his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"I don't know why I was crying over him," she admitted and the blonde knew exactly who 'him' was-Weasely.

"I never really liked him," Draco looked at her. "Ok...maybe I did! But...my feelings for someone else were stronger." she confessed

"Do I know him?" Draco whispered.

"Yes! Very well!" Hermione grinned, her whole face lighting up. "He has a pale, pointy face that, most of the time, doesn't show hos emotions. But, if you look close enough, you'll find the emotions hiding in his grey eyes. After all, eyes are the window to the soul! He swaggers along the corridors f Hogwarts with haughtiness and pride. He teases the girl he likes because he is scared of getting rejected. Underneath all his pride, there is a fragile boy looking to be loved. I used to hate his blonde head but now-my heart goes out to him. I've learned to see him for who he is and that is Draco Malfoy; a strong, independent young man who just needs someone on his side. So, you already have my heart...why not take the person it belongs to as well?"

Draco stared at the brunette, gobsmacked until reality caught up with him as she pulled out of his embrace and started to walk away.

"Wait, Hermione!" he cried, running after her. The girl in question whipped around to face him before their lips met in a tender kiss. She melted against him and after a few moments, he broke the kiss.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"I would like nothing more."

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
